


Somnolent - Pregnant FBI Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [993]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony meets Carson and has a little oops. Is Gibbs in trouble?





	Somnolent - Pregnant FBI Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/18/2002 for the word [somnolent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/18/somnolent).
> 
> somnolent  
> Sleepy; drowsy; inclined to sleep.  
> Tending to cause sleepiness or drowsiness.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), and [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Somnolent - Pregnant FBI Version

Tony arrived at NCIS HQ still spoiling for a fight. He tried his best not to let it show as he waited to be let through security. They’d agreed to be professional at work, so he knew he couldn’t expect any affection from Gibbs. 

Gibbs saw Tony come into the bullpen. “The kid is with Abby downstairs.”

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs to the elevator. He was shocked when Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch and pulled him into a hug and a brief kiss. 

“What happened to being professional?”

“You looked like you needed it and there are no cameras in the elevator.”

Tony rolled his eyes as Gibbs started the elevator back up. In Abby’s lab they found the kid happily playing some movie trivia game. “Hey … I brought my friend Agent DiNozzo to meet you. He’s going to watch over you tonight.”

“Hi, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Call me Tony, bud. We’re going to be spending the night together, after all.”

“Carson.” The boy held out his hand to shake.

Tony solemnly shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Carson.”

“When can I go home?”

“I don't know, but what do you say we bust you out of this joint, bud?”

“Sounds great. Er.. Not that it hasn't been great to hang out with you, Miss Sciuto.”

Abby smiled at Carson. “Go have fun. I know my lab doesn't have as many toys as you'd like.”

Tony glanced at Gibbs. “We need to do anything for me to take him?”

“Nope. It's already been taken care of.” To Carson Gibbs offered, “I'll come visit you once I'm done here, ok?”

Carson just shrugged and grabbed Tony's sunglasses. “Let's go.” He said putting the sunglasses on.

“You so owe me.” Tony glared at Gibbs as he left with Carson.

At Tony's apartment, Tony went through his normal routine setting his keys and wallet on the small round table by the door.

“Cool!” Carson exclaimed running into Tony’s apartment and staring at Tony’s huge TV, Tony’s sunglasses still on Carson’s head. 

Before Carson could explore anything else, Tony quickly shut the door to his bedroom. Who knew what the kid would get into if he was allowed to just explore the bedroom at will. 

“Are you going to be fine on the couch, bud?”

“Yep.” Carson jumped onto the couch, enjoying the bounce he got.

“Have you eaten?”

“Nope.”

“What do you like?”

“Pizza!”

“A kid after my own heart, huh? What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Pepperoni!”

“Alright. I’ll order us some pizza for dinner. Go ahead and pick a movie to watch.” Tony suggested as he headed for the kitchen, so that he could talk on his phone out of sight from the kid. 

Before Tony could order the pizza or even dial everyone, he heard moans emanating from the TV. 

“Crap!” Tony rushed out and quickly turned the TV off. “Sorry, kid. Must have left that in there by mistake. He quickly popped the DVD out and made sure to gather up any other porn DVDs he had lying around and took them into the bedroom. 

Carson removed his hands from his eyes. That was gross. He hadn’t wanted to see that. Now, he wondered about Agent DiNozzo. “Do you like that stuff?”

“Sometimes.” Tony had never bought into the concept that kids were better of if you lied to them.

“Why?”

“Let’s find a good movie for you to watch, ok?” Tony hoped that if he changed the subject the kid would forget about it.

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Do you want to watch a movie or not?”

“Fine. Do you have any of the Bond movies?”

“Do your parents let you watch those at home?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think so. How about a more kid friendly movie?”

“Those are boring. I want something with a lot of action.”

“How about the Karate Kid? That’s a classic action movie.”

“Bond is better.”

“You’re not watching Bond.”

“Fine.” Carson pouted.

Tony put the Karate Kid in for Carson and returned to the kitchen to make his phone calls. He hoped that his somnolent couch would work it's magic on Carson quickly. The faster the kid fell asleep, the better in his book.

Before he actually made any calls, he shot off a text to Gibbs, “You better start groveling, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
